Kimiko Tendo (Continuum-32145896)
Kimiko Tendo is the mother of Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, and the wife of Soun. She died an unexplained death when Akane was very young. Kimiko remains a hard subject for the Tendo family, especially for Soun, who still mourns, remains loyal to, and regularly prays for her. Personality Before her marriage Kimiko would often terrify Soun with her quick bursts of temper and mercurial nature. She could be on occasion, yet so calm and gentle most times, with such a polite disposition when there was nothing bad to arouse her. She was very brave, very strong and extremely loyal to her friends and those she cared about. She was very kind-hearted to anyone who needed a protector, someone you could trust enough to turn your back upon her in a fight, and generally very honest. She at least tried to be polite to others, like Nodoka, but she never quite managed the same serene temperament. Where Nodoka very rarely loses her calm and serene poise, while Kimiko could give lessons to a volcano. She changed a lot when she married Soun, lost much of her anger and sense of isolation. She found a soul-mate in Soun, a man who did not try to contain her or smother her with the expectation that she be a good house wife. It was because of this that Kimiko undertook to domesticate herself by learning how to act like a more traditional woman, and to this end she sought the aid of her closest friend, Nodoka. It was also about this time that she contracted cancer and made that arrangement with Peorth. Who fulfilled her training in how to become a perfect Japanese housewife, and passed on the benefits of her training to Kasumi, who proved an even more adept student. In some small part Poerth affected her behavior, softening Kimiko-san's rougher qualities and helping her to become the person whom she wanted very much to be. Because of this she learned to cook and sew competently and provided a strong influence in the development of her children…so much so that when Kimiko died them it created a void in their world that was almost impossible to fill. Soun became an emotional wreck, while each of her daughters reacted differently to the sudden loss of a much beloved parent. History Kimiko came from a military background, the child of an officer in the Home Defense Army, and she was a very accomplished fighter in her day with ambitions of becoming a pilot. Kimiko chose to enlist in the Officer corps as a means of seeking educational benefits and advanced avionics training. From the time she was a little girl she always dreamed about flying. She was also a bit impulsive and never too comfortable in the traditional roles expected of a Japanese woman, and given that her mother was herself the daughter of a United States pilot who served during the occupation. Just like with Ranma and Nabiki Soun’s and Kimiko’s marriage was arranged between their parents. However she wasn’t the only one competing for his hand their was also Yumi and Sybil but they never really held a candle next to Kimiko. In a way Silk was her primary rival because she knew Soun before he met her. She was very popular in the old days as well, with lots of suitors of her own. She resented the arranged marriage that her father insisted upon, but in the end she agreed to go through with it and marry Soun. She put him on notice early that she would not put up with any nonsense such as they'd gone through during their courtship, but she was very supportive of Soun. A little before Akane was birth Kimiko was diagnosed with a terminal illness but had refused Chemotherapy and was seeking out the use of alternate medicines. It was at a shine that she prayed not for her own sake but for the life of her unborn baby which was forwarded to Poerth’s office. Then after she made a routine phone Peorth met her face to face finding out that Kimiko was he Template. Poerth extended Kimiko’s life beyond the four months that she had left to a few more years by merging with her giving her of her own essence. Kimiko lived almost seven full years before passing away. Relationship Nodoka Nodoka was a very calming influence for Kimiko, no doubt why they both became such close friends before their marriages were formalized. She taught Kimiko how to cook, clean and do other things that the Japanese seem to think is appropriate for a proper housewife. Note Akane seems to have inherited Kimiko’s trait barely of barely being able to boil water without alerting the Fire Marshal, only unlike her mother she lacks the patience to make a good student in the kitchen. Category:(Continuum-32145896)